


Storybrooke Dance Project

by winderah145



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderah145/pseuds/winderah145
Summary: Storybrooke Dance Project travels the world and teaches dance workshops and intensives. Led by David and Mary Margaret, joined by Emma, Killian, Ruby, and Tink. Emma and Killian have danced around each other for 4 years, is their dance going to end in applause or silence?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just went to a dance workshop led by a very real dance company this weekend, and of course I just had to write a new story, instead of working on my existing ones or other graduate school responsible things. I'm planning on making this a short story so hopefully it won't take forever to finish! There's not a lot of Killian in this first chapter but he will be in the others. Enjoy!

She was screwed. Totally, unbelievably, fucking screwed. After months, maybe even years of denial, Emma Swan had to have her epiphany halfway through her break while watching him teach. Him, of course, being Killian Jones. And at the traveling dance company they both worked for, he was currently in the middle of teaching contemporary to the advanced section. Having just taught the same group for ballet, Emma had a break before teaching the beginners. And was using to creep on Killian’s class. Okay, maybe creep was the wrong work. How about, watch through the one single-way window the studio had so he couldn’t catch her? Yes, definitely better than creep. Teachers watching the other classes weren’t an unheard occurrence, mostly encouraged by the company’s owner, David and his wife Mary Margaret, but that would mean he would see her watching, and either make some innuendo or comment later, or ask her to join in. Emma still wasn’t sure which was worst. Killian had done exactly that during a partner class, ‘Why don’t you help a man out, love?’ (okay both an innuendo and a request, the man was talented) while she was standing just in the doorway. All the kids’ eyes had shot to her, and how could she say no then? For although she taught ballet, she could and had danced almost every style. So she straightened up and walked across the room to join Killian in front, realized a moment too late that she had revealed just how long she had been watching when he didn’t even ask if she knew the steps. He simply counted them off and guided her through the lift at half-time so the students could watch. That was the moment Emma had gone into Denial. Feeling the power he contained in his trim and muscular body, his barely there shirt doing nothing to hide how his muscles bulged as she watched him lift her in the mirror, and feeling his body pressed close against hers, was something she could have written off as having gone way too long since getting laid. But the trust she unknowingly had in him came to the surface as she didn’t even think as he lifted her in the air and into his arms throughout the course of the demonstration. Emma didn’t balk at doing an unprompted partner routine with him, and that’s what made her run from the classroom as soon as she was able to, and go into Denial. Because she trusted Killian, and with that trust coupled with her attraction to him left her with something that looked a lot like Feelings. And Emma Swan didn’t do Feelings. So she had stopped watching his classes, at least where he could see her. And now back to the problem at hand, why she was so fucking screwed. Her Denial wasn’t working. Her Denial simply fell away as she listened to the song he had chosen, some cheesy pop ballad about never stopping to fight for love, and watching him dance, that’s what caused her last defenses to drop away. It was the reason she had fallen in love with dance and kept at it through everything life had thrown at her. Because real dancers, like Killian, could make his emotions shine through the choreography, and seeing him dance to that song shook Emma to her core.

 

Emma had loved dance for exactly what Killian was showing these kids to do; it was a beautiful way to express your emotions. That and the fact that every city had a dance studio. Even as she got bounced from house to house, she was always able to take enough dance classes to get a full ride scholarship to Oklahoma City University. From there she had made her way to New York City, dancing at the New York City Ballet straight out of college. She made her way through the ranks of NYCB, until she eventually left, tired of the constant competition and cut-throat world she was in. She was sticking around NYC where she got found by David and Mary Margaret as they were founding their company, Storybrooke Dance Project, named after the small town where the two of them had grown up. Together the three of them had also recruited Ruby Lucas, a top Broadway tapper, Hillary “Tink” Bell, a small, blonde, spunky petite who was rocking the top of the hip-hop world, and of course, Killian Jones, the British ex-pat world renowned lyrical and contemporary dancer. The six of them had formed their own family in Storybrooke Dance Project, gaining better and better reputation as they continued visiting studios over the world and working with young dancers in their workshops and intensives. Now five years later, Emma knew she couldn’t run from her Feelings any more. From the nights they all spent as a group in restaurants and living rooms to nights when her and Killian stayed in each other’s rooms, Tink and Ruby having retired together much earlier, their tentative friendship had blossomed into one where he was the singular most important person in her life. And Emma owed it to him to be completely upfront and honest about this, especially since she had withdrawn into herself since the partnering class.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the end of Killian’s choreography, but she didn’t miss the wink he had sent her through the window. ‘Bastard,’ she thought to herself but couldn’t muster up her usual indignant frustration with his flirting, her defense mechanism when things became too much between them.

 

“You have beginners in 5,” Emma heard from soft voice. She spun around to see Mary Margaret leaning in the doorway, a bemused smile gracing her face. Mary Margaret had obviously just come from teaching, her black pixy hair wet at the ends from sweat and her normal pale skin was flushed. “When are you going to tell him?” she asked and Emma flushed.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma said, but even her normal avoidance seemed fake.

 

“Emma,” Mary Margaret sighed at her, crossing her arms. These were the times when she seemed more like a mother figure than a friend the same age as Emma, but that had always been the case. Emma blew out a long breath.

 

“At the end of the workshop,” she muttered. “There’s too much going on tonight and then there’ll be a week for when shit hits the fan.”

 

“Emma,” Mary Margaret said again, more rebuking this time. “You know he’s crazy for you.” They had had this conversation many times during Emma’s Denial. She shrugged.

 

“I should go,” Emma said slipping past Mary Margaret to make her way to the studio where her beginners were starting to file in. She took a deep breath, grabbed the remote for her CDs and lost herself in teaching for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!! <3 This chapter is broken up between Emma/Killian time and girl talk. Hope you enjoy!

“Enjoy the show earlier love?” Emma jumped and turned as she heard Killian’s voice directly in her ear. She was greeted with a smug grin and blue eyes that sparkled. Without missing a beat, she backhanded his chest and he shoved her shoulder with his as he settled down next to her on the sofa. The whole group was chilling in the living room area of the large suite they were staying at for the weekend, drinking and laughing after dinner. Emma reached for her drink, trying and failing to ignore Killian’s fingers trailing down her arm as she settled back next to him, slightly closer than before but she would never confirm that out loud. She deliberately took a sip, stalling and hoping someone else would need to talk to Killian. Of course, that didn’t happen.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma said evasively. Killian snorted and leaned closer, if that was possible. Emma could smell his aftershave, a mix of sandalwood and sea breeze, and swallowed, focusing on breathing in and out of her nose to calm her fucking body down.

 

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about love. I think you like watching,” his accent was thicker due to his soft, deep voice and the alcohol they had been drinking. Emma could smell the rum on his breath, not overpowering but enough so she wanted to taste it directly from his lips. Emma felt her face flush with blood as she considered what else she would like to watch Killian doing and shifted in her seat as her body was flooded with arousal. “Something on your mind, Swan?” Killian asked and Emma felt him lean towards her, his arm now laying across her shoulders.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Emma shot back, leaning to look at him. At her question, Killian’s eyes changed from playful flirting to something much more serious.

 

“Aye, perhaps I would,” he said softly, maintaining eye contact and Emma swallowed again. She wasn’t sure which one she couldn’t handle, drunk flirty Killian or serious, affectionate Killian. Her walls popped up and Emma performed a pivot that she had perfected over the years. She promptly switched positions to sit on the floor between his legs, took her hair out of her bun and simply looked up at him. Killian chuckled and went to work running his fingers through her hair. It was something he had always done for her, from the first time he had seen her irritably tugging on her hair after a long day of having it up in a full bun. She sighed contentedly, happy to sit with her eyes closed, hearing her other friends talk around her, feeling the alcohol course through her body. Emma’s peaceful bubble was burst when she heard her phone ding over and over again. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed it from the floor, glaring at the screen then at the sender from across the room. Ruby shrugged innocently and indicated that she should look at the messages before going back to laying her head on Tink’s lap. Emma kept glaring for another second before bringing her phone up to eye level, not wanting to move her head away from Killian’s expert hands. She pulled up the messages and saw pictures of her and Killian from a few minutes ago, their heads close together, almost touching, his fingers tracing her shoulder, then another one of her as she was then, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face as Killian played with her hair. The third message was a text, ‘Just friends my ass,’ Ruby had texted her. Emma growled and stood up, ignoring the slight ache in her muscles.

 

“Ruby, do you want to go get some more ice?” Emma asked as everyone looked at her.

 

“Come on, we’ll all go,” Mary Margaret said, jumping up and grabbing Tink’s and Ruby’s hands, practically dragging them out of the room with Emma leading the way. As she closed the door, she heard David.

 

“They didn’t grab the ice bucket,” he said in a confused voice.

 

“They aren’t going to go get ice, mate,” she heard Killian in a discouraged voice. Wait, discouraged? She couldn’t hear any more as they moved down the hallway.

 

“What the hell, Ruby?” Emma asked when they were far enough away from the door. Ruby huffed.

 

“I’m sorry I intruded on your cuddle time with your boy,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

“He’s not my…we don’t…” Emma sputtered out.

 

“What did she send you?” Mary Margaret asked and Emma handed over the phone.

 

“He kind of is though,” Tink mused out loud while Mary Margaret was looking at the texts. Emma was about to respond when Mary Margaret squealed.

 

“OH, Emma! You two look so adorable! You look so happy!!” Emma turned her glare on her for a second as she got her phone back, then focused back on the other blonde.

 

“What do you mean, ‘he kinda is’?” Ruby sniggered.

 

“Are you blind, Emma?” Tink asked. “He’s been pining for you since he met you! How do you not see this?” Killian had been the last instructor to join Storybrooke, David thinking himself and Mary Margaret could teach jazz, lyrical, contemporary and run the company.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him go out on a date or leave the bar with anyone, either,” Ruby added on thoughtfully. “Which is a shame, since, have you seen him?”

 

“Ruby!” everyone called out.

 

“What? I’m bi, not blind. He’s doing the female race a disservice not going out.”

 

“Emma, we all know you watch his classes during your breaks. It’s not a secret,” Tink said. “You’d both be happier admitting your feelings and acting on them.” Emma didn’t have anything to say in response and they all walked back to the room, girl talk over for the night. Once back into the suite, Emma made a beeline to her room, hoping to avoid talking to anyone else that night. Alas, luck was not on her side.

 

“Emma, is everything…” David didn’t even get the question asked before his wife called him back over. David had always acted like the older brother Emma never had, and while normally she didn’t mind, she was glad for Mary Margaret to rein him back in. Emma exhaled a long breath and turned back to her door, only to be face to face with Killian.

 

“Swan, I can’t help but ask, is something on your mind love? I can tell something has been troubling you,” Killian asked, concern written over his face. He had always been able to read her like an open book. When she didn’t respond, his hand came up and he scratched behind his ear in his adorable nervous tick. “If I came off too strong earlier, I greatly apologize, it wasn’t my intention.” Emma looked around to see if anyone was watching them, then reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his neck. She intertwined her fingers with his and Killian’s gaze shot down to look, disbelief and hope flooding his face. His look told her everything that the girls couldn’t.

 

“You didn’t do anything, Killian. I’ve been doing some thinking and…” Emma trailed off, unsure where to go from there. She still wanted to wait to talk to him until they were back home tomorrow night. They shared an apartment, rent too expensive to live alone when you were gone most of the time anyway.

 

“Aye?” Killian encouraged when she paused, squeezing her hand gently. Emma smiled at him and took a deep breath.

 

“Killian I’ve been thinking, and I think we should, that is, could we talk tomorrow night back at home?” She watched his face carefully, looking for his reaction.

 

“What’s wrong with tonight?” he asked, hope in his eyes and excitement coloring his voice. Emma smirked and looked around, indicating to their now attentive audience.

 

“Them, first of all. And I don’t want to have a serious conversation in the middle of the workshop, not when we have to teach tomorrow.”

 

“Bloody hell, Swan. Do you think I’ll be able to focus tomorrow when all I’ll be able to think about is getting home with you later?” Emma giggled at the innuendo he didn’t mean to make. “Bloody hell, I didn’t mean, not like that love,” Killian quickly corrected, a small smile of his own gracing his handsome features. Emma surely wouldn’t mind going home with him like that, but she had managed not to jump him in the apartment before, she could manage one more night.

 

“Killian,” she said. “It’s getting late. I need to get to bed, you all should too,” Emma continued. Killian reached behind him and opened her door, guiding her around him to place her in the doorway.

 

“I bid you good night, then,” he said in a soft, low voice. Her body flooded with heat and her eyes widened as he bent down and raised their hands, pressing a strong, lingering kiss on the top of her hand. She practically combusted as she felt his lips on her skin and at the way his eyes peered up from underneath his lashes at her. Emma felt blindly for the door behind her and grabbed the handle as he let go of her hand and straightened up gracefully.

 

“Good night,” Emma said, almost unable to get the words out. She closed the door and leaned back against it, trying to get her heartrate under control. Killian was right about one thing. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the weekend got away from me. This chapter has some Captain Swain sexy shenanigans, living up to the rating. (Which may bump up after the next chapter, I love me some CS fluffy smut). Thank you for the kudos and comments!! Enjoy!

This was one of the longest days in her life. Emma was certain of it. She had gotten up early, had a quick breakfast at the hotel spread, then visited the workout room for a quick and easy jog to stretch out her muscles. She had passed the other girls on her way back up to the room and ducked into the bathroom right away. One quick shower later, Emma was packing her suitcase while her hair dried, setting aside a change of clothes in her dance bag for the plane. Emma had only seen Killian in the car ride to the studio, and he was listening to music and she knew he was running through his routines in his head. Still, as they sat next to each other in the van, his fingers tapped out a rhythm on her knee, sending her soft smiles as he did so. Those small touches warmed and aggravated her. Emma craved Killian’s touch now that she had been honest about her feelings towards him, but it also reminded her that they had to get through the whole day of teaching and a plane ride before they could sort everything out between them.

 

Emma was currently finishing her third and last class, the intermediate class getting her before heading over to Tink for hip-hop. In the pauses between her music, she could hear Tink’s advanced hip-hop from one studio and Mary Margaret’s beginning theater dance from the other. She was teaching her students an adagio, the floor routine taking up the rest of the class time after her extensive barre opening. Emma played the music again and watched the students perform the steps, calling out corrections when needed. After having each group go through the routine two more times, Emma noted that her class time was almost up. Deciding to end a few minutes early, Emma applauded her students and congratulated them on a job well done. They curtseyed and thanked her in return, then she had the swarm of students asking for photos. Smiling, Emma obliged, wrapping her arm around one or two students as cell phones took picture after picture until they had to switch to hip-hop. Emma grabbed her wrap and headed out of the studio, greeting Tink on her way in. Emma turned down the hallway to the office where they were keeping their bags, anxious to get out of her sweaty leotard, when she felt a hand grab her wrist, tugging her into a dark corner. She opened her mouth to call out when she recognized the body pressed against hers. “Killian, what…” Emma tried to ask but before she could get the rest of the question out she felt his lips press against hers. Emma’s brain short-circuited and she couldn’t respond, overwhelmed with sensation. Killian started pulling away, misreading her reaction. Before he could get too far away, she felt up and grabbed the neck of his sweatshirt, pulling him back down to her roughly. This time she was an active participant of the kiss, giving and taking with Killian, both battling for control of the kiss. When she felt her lungs start to burn for air, Emma reluctantly pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushing. “That was…” Emma tried to find the right words but couldn’t, giggling in a whisper. She could hear and feel Killian’s huff and he bent down to nuzzle her neck.

 

“I couldn’t wait any longer to kiss you. I’ve waited so long for you Emma. I would have waited forever but knowing you feel the same, I just…” Killian, for once, couldn’t find the perfect, flowing words, instead breaking off and brushing his nose against her skin. Emma felt some type of pride, she was the one who was causing Killian to lose his words. She traced one hand up his neck to grab his hair, pulling him back up from her neck and shoulder to press her lips against his again. Killian moaned, a deep, sexy noise that shot heat straight to her core and Emma shifted her legs open a touch more, letting him fall between them and lean her more against the wall. She didn’t know how long they stayed there, sharing kisses back and forth, their bodies rocking together in a rhythm only they could feel. Good lord, could Killian kiss! How he nibbled on her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, how his tongue swiped across hers teasingly, everything made Emma feel as though she was going to combust. She must have whimpered because Killian pulled back, moving his hands from her waist to slide across the front of her hips. The growl he made when he found resistance with her tights and leotard had her on fire once again. “Bloody things,” Killian muttered, settling for tracing her through the clothes.  “Fuck, you’re bloody soaked love,” he murmured against her neck and Emma rocked her hips against his hand. She might have just found her weakness. Killian talking dirty was one of the hottest things she had encountered. His voice curled around the letters of each word and his accent was more prominent when he was aroused. Emma slid her hand down his front, feeling the way his muscles twitched under her touch, until she pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants and his briefs, curling her hand around his cock. Killian moaned and his head fell forward onto her shoulder, his fingers pausing for a moment. “Emma, love, yes just like that,” Killian started babbling, whispering into her skin as she started moving her hand up and down, twisting at the belled head and squeezing at the base. After a few moments, Killian’s fingers resumed their pressure. Together they chased towards their peak, muffling their moans in bruising kisses. Killian rubbed faster, holding off until Emma hit her climax, then he came seconds later. They kissed softer, reveling in the afterglow while they could. Killian pulled away from the kiss and Emma pulled her hand away, wiping it on his pants as she tried to muffle her laughs. “Laughing after that is a tad insulting, love,” Killian said, a pout on his face but amusement also evident in his tone.

 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Emma said, biting her lip to stop giggling.

 

“Aye,” Kilian agreed, a soft smile playing on his lips as well, but Emma could see a wariness in his eyes that he was trying to hide and her heart dropped. She was the reason for that, she was the cause of that wariness and hesitancy. Her walls had hurt him.

 

“I’m not running,” Emma said, looking up at him and placing her hand on his cheek. He rubbed into it like a cat, resting his weight of his head on her palm. “I’m not going anywhere Killian.” She saw his eyes relax.

 

“I thought you wanted to talk at home,” he said, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her hips.

 

“Yes, well, someone pulled me into a dark corner to dry hump like teenagers,” Emma teased.

 

“Aye, love, about that,” Killian teased back, shifting his hips. “It’s getting slightly uncomfortable, what do you say we go get changed for the flight back.” Killian stepped back, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the hallway.

  
“What do you think I was trying to do earlier?” Emma replied, knocking her shoulder with his.

 

“Oi, I don’t see you complaining,” he shot back and Emma just hummed and rolled her eyes. They made the rest of the way to the office in sated, comfortable silence and Emma knew they were both looking forward to getting home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, one more chapter before their talk! Don't be too mad. This chapter was getting long and I want to have their talk and any consequent actions (wink wink) be it's own chapter. Plus I feel as though Emma had her last major realization during this chapter, in spite of the teensy bit of angst. Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!<3

Flying was never Emma’s favorite activity, especially after a workshop. Heading to the workshop was never as bad. Excitement for the weekend ahead and seeing how far dancers had grown from the previous year took over and fueled Emma through crowded airports. The way home, however, was a different story. Normally, Emma was tired, sore, and anxious to get home and sleep for 24 hours. Not this time. This time, she was sitting next to Killian, feeding off his excitement and adding to her own jittery energy. Time had both dragged and flown by after their tryst. They had joined forces with the everyone else to end the workshop, giving announcements and scholarships for their summer intensive, and taking last minute photos before they had to drive to the airport. It was busy and chaotic, but Emma could constantly feel Killian’s heated gaze on her everywhere she went, his eyes lingering every time her shirt rode up from the waistband of her leggings. From there, everyone went their separate ways once they hit the airport. Ruby and Tink headed back to LA, and Mary Margaret and David took their own flight to Boston to head back to the town Storybrooke in Maine, their safe haven away from the traveling and hustle and bustle of the dance company. Thankfully, Killian shared her flight back to New York. Even though they lived together, their flight paths didn’t always line up based on their class schedules at the workshop and their own independent schedules during the week. This week, they both had Monday off, allowing both of them to leave after the workshop together. Now, settled on the plane after waiting in endless lines to check their bags, make it through security and get on the plane, Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair. “God bless SDP,” she murmured to Killian as they sat in their first class seats, spotting the flight attendant bringing them her wine and Killian's rum and coke. About a year previously, David had caved and gotten Storybrooke Dance Project an airline credit card, which meant business or first class seats on all the flights from then on. It was often the one thing that Emma looked forward to when traveling.

 

“I’ll drink to that, love,” Killian agreed, and they raised and clinked their plastic cups in cheers. Killian tilted his own head back, exposing his neck to her greedy gaze. He turned and caught her eye, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Shut up,” Emma muttered, knocking her knee against his.

 

“Such abuse, love. Is this what I should expect going forward?” Killian asked, reaching over and holding her knee in place.

 

“Like this is anything new,” Emma retorted, taking a sip of her drink, licking her lips to see his eyes dark as he followed the path of her tongue and swallowed in response. Gotcha, she thought.

 

“Too true, love,” Killian replied absently, his hand tightening on her knee. Emma hummed and lifted the armrest, leaning into his side. Killian re-arranged his arm, wrapping it around her and settling his hand on her waist, rubbing her skin almost absentmindedly. As Emma sat there with Killian, each sipping their own drink, she realized that this wasn’t anything new between them. This casual touching and banter back and forth, it had been a staple in their relationship almost from day one. That calmed her remaining anxious thoughts about changing their relationship and bringing it to a new level.

 

Emma dozed off following their ascent into the air and only woke to Killian’s lips on her ear. “Darling, we’ve landed,” he murmured, his breath tickling her neck. She shook her head and felt Killian’s chuckle. “Emma, love, we can continue this at home, in a much more comfortable setting.” That thought had her slowly waking up.

 

“Your bed,” she murmured into his neck.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your bed is more comfortable,” Emma continued in a soft voice.

 

“And how would you know that love?” Killian asked and she could hear amusement color his voice. Emma shook her head again, not wanting to reveal that she had crawled into his bed one night coming home drunk after a night with the girls, finding him not at home and assuming he was out getting laid, not realizing he was having his own guys night with Dave and a few friends. She had made her way into his room and onto his bed, burrowing into his sheets to calm her anxious thoughts, her drunken mind unable to push her feelings for him out of the way. Emma had frantically scampered into her own room when he had come through the front door, not wanting to get caught. “You could have stayed that night. It would have been a wonderful surprise to find you in my bed, Swan,” Killian said, causing her to finally sit up to face him.

 

“How did you know?” Emma asked, a blush covering her cheeks. Killian’s eyes softened and brushed his hand along her face, pushing her hair out of the way.

 

“As though I wouldn’t be able to smell your lingering perfume on my sheets, love,” he said and Emma rolled her eyes, still believing him all the same.

 

“You never said anything,” she pushed as they collected their items and gathered their bags. She felt his presence, solid and comforting, behind her as they stood to wait to leave the plane.

 

“As though that wouldn’t have sent you running for the hills once you sobered up, love,” Killian responded, his voice low in her ear. Emma blushed and didn’t say anything until they were heading to the baggage claim.

 

“That was when I avoided you,” Emma begrudgingly admitted. “So you’re not wrong,” she said.

 

“Love, you’ve avoided me many times,” Killian said, looking away from her as he did. Emma swallowed and looked down at the raw hurt she heard in his voice. She couldn’t say anything, didn’t have anything to say except her apologies, which she knew could only go so far. They collected their bags and made their way down to the subway in silence. “Love,” Killian said as they stood on the platform. Emma kept looking down, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She knew she wasn’t the one who should be hurt, but she was. Killian knew how high her walls were, he knew her defense mechanisms and why she had them. He had his own, after all. All of his flirting and playing the ladies’ man, all that was a front for him as well. And all of a sudden, she was panicking. Killian had the means to seriously hurt her, even break her beyond repair, if he wanted to, if she let him. He knew all of her secrets, all of her past. She had shared it all with him. Would it be worth it? “Emma, please love, look at me,” she heard Killian pleading and she shook her head. She knew she was regressing, rebuilding her walls but she couldn’t help it. Her instinct was too strong. Emma felt a hand gently grasp her chin, pulling her face up to meet his eyes. Emma stared up at him, knowing her fear and panic was written clear across her face. Killian’s own face was soft and apologetic, his blue eyes wide. “I shouldn’t have said that. I meant it…I don’t know how I meant it, maybe as a joke, but…” Emma took a deep, albeit shaky breath and cut him off.

 

“Killian, can we just wait until we get home. Please?” she asked. Killian nodded and she allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, melting against his solid and warm frame.

 

“I need you to know this one thing. I love you Emma Swan, and I will never stop loving you,” Killian whispered strongly in her ear before kissing her forehead. Emma felt tears prick at her eyes, but before she could even start to respond, the train blew in, fanning their faces with stale air. They reluctantly parted as the doors opened, and they found seats easily due to the late hour. Emma offered him a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder once more and looking out the window. She needed to get her emotions under control before they reached their apartment, yet Killian’s confession had the opposite effect, turning her insides into a mess of emotions that she was struggling to sort through. Home was something you didn’t realize you had until you missed it, Neal had told her one evening. She had never believed him because she had never missed anything, or anyone, along her life. But every time she avoided Killian, she missed him. Every time they didn’t go to the workshops together, she missed his laugh, his smile, his way of making her relax no matter what, the way he worked with the kids, everything. And that had been one of the things that had made up her denial package on Killian Jones, but it was something she knew she couldn’t ignore any longer. Emma would be broken any way she lost Killian, and running away from this was just one way she would lose him, and by her own hand. That singular thought jolted any other ones she had of running away or shutting him out straight out of her head. She couldn’t bear to hurt Killian, Emma realized, because of the same reasons she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. Because she loved him too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! The Talk is here, hooray! Get ready for some fluffy feels. Next chapter will bring on the higher rating ;) Thank you all for the comments and kudos!! Enjoy!

Emma dropped her bags to the floor with a sigh, rolling her head tiredly. Her bags weren’t all that heavy at first, but her shoulders were sore from their weight after a full day of traveling. She heard Killian follow behind her and close the door, then his own bags fell to the floor with a thud. Without warning, Emma felt Killian’s hands descend on her shoulders, his expert fingers pressing the right spots with the perfect amount of pressure. Emma can’t help whimpering and swaying back into him, resting her head on his shoulder. One hand moved to her waist, holding her up against him. “Killian,” she gasped out when he found a particularly large knot.

 

“Shh,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re so tense, love. Will you let me help you relax?” Emma managed to nod her head, turning to look at him. His hand paused and then slid to her neck, keeping her head in place as he locked eyes with her.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Emma said softly, still looking at him. His hand tightened on her neck for a second.

 

“I’m sorry as well,” Killian replied just as softly. Emma swallowed and licked her lips, seeing his gaze flit down to her lips. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his head towards her. Together, they met and kissed softly, lips gently moving across each other’s. Emma pulled away first before the kiss could deepen and saw Killian chase her before opening his eyes. She felt and heard the shaky sigh he exhaled and scratched the back of his scalp in response. Killian relaxed against her touch and Emma touched her forehead to his before pulling away gently and walking to the kitchen.

 

“Hot chocolate?” Emma asked, grabbing two packs from the cabinet along with two mugs before he even has a chance to accept. Killian nodded and she put the water on the stove to heat up. They stood in silence while the water boiled and she poured the packets in the mugs before pouring the water over. Packet hot chocolate was not one of Emma’s favorite ways of making the sweet drink, but at times like these it was her only choice. “Rum?” she asked, holding out her hand for one of the bottles they had in the kitchen. Without waiting a beat, Killian handed her a bottle and she poured a liberal amount in each mug before topping them with whipped cream and cinnamon. They each grabbed a mug and headed to the living room, settling down on the sofa. Emma took a sip before staring into her drink. “I’m not good at this Killian. Relationships. I’ve never been in a healthy one before. I don’t know if it’s me or the people I choose, but…” she ends her though on a shrug and takes another sip. “But with you I want to try. I’m so scared, Killian. I’m scared of making too many mistakes. I’m scared of not being enough for you. And I can’t promise that I will never want to run, or will never hurt you, but I can promise to try not to. I want to be able to be honest with you about everything, but I don’t know what that will entail, if it won't always be pretty.” Emma paused again, taking a deep breath. “I love you Killian. I think I have for a very long time.” She fell silent for good, not knowing what else to say, and took a big sip, still looking down, afraid of what she might see. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, emotions brought to the surface from her little speech, and willed them away, blinking furiously.

 

“Emma,” Killian started, then paused and sank down to the floor in front of her. On his knees they were eye to eye. He reached out and gently thumbed the liquid running down her cheeks, cradling her face when he was done. “Now you listen to me Emma Swan,” Killian said, his voice soft but firm. “You are the most deserving person of love that I have ever known, and it is me who doesn’t deserve you. I’m scared for the day that you realize you can do so much better than me, and leave me in the dust behind you, and I know I wouldn’t blame you one bit.” Emma opened her mouth to disagree but Killian raised an eyebrow and she closed her mouth quickly. You said your piece, now let me say mine, he silently told her. “You say you’re not good at relationships but I disagree. Look at Mary Margaret and David, who I’m sure think you’re their daughter or sister or a cross between the two.” Emma chuckled. “And Tink and Ruby, who would do anything for you in the name of friendship and are always there for you. And you are always there for everyone else. You show you are so capable for love every single day. And the kids we work with, they adore you. They look forward each year to see you again and you are so patient and caring towards them in return. And I…I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re my very best friend, Swan, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it, even if I don’t deserve your goodness.” Emma was full on crying now, unable to stop, but these were happy tears. She was sure he would have kept talking, but she interrupted him.

 

“Killian,” she said, wiping away her tears and smiling down at him. “Killian, get up here and kiss me,” she managed to say before he launched himself at her, pressing her into the seat of the couch as he held his weight above hers. This was a messy kiss, it’s hard to kiss when you keep smiling, but Emma didn’t care. After a while, Killian ended the kiss and sat up, pulling her with him. She ended up straddling his hips, her arms looped around his neck.

 

“I know I already told you once tonight, but you deserve to hear this every second of your life. I’d shout it from the rooftops if you’d let me. I love you Emma. I loved you from the moment you criticized my dance background,” she chuckled again, remembering how she didn’t believe that anybody from England who hadn’t studied with the Royal Ballet could be a professional dancer, “and I will love you forever,” Killian continued. He kissed her again, slow and soft and loving.

 

“Okay,” she whispered, earning an adorable head tilt from him.

 

“Okay?” he repeated, confused. Emma nodded, biting her lip to stop from smiling.

 

“Okay, we can…” she waved a hand in between us. “be together or whatever.” Killian’s confusion had gone.

 

“Emma Swan, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” he asked gleefully, his own smiling lighting on his face. “Because, normally you have to go on a few dates first, and then,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Emma knew he would be difficult about this, but she still couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Killian, will you go out with me?” she sing-songed.

 

“Aye, love. But allow me to plan it,” he answered. Emma considered arguing, she could plan a date, thank you very much, but it probably meant more to him to plan it than it did for her. He had been waiting for her to figure out her mind.

 

“Okay,” she agreed. “But, I think we can do some other activities out of order,” Emma said, scooting forward on his lap until she was solidly sitting on top of his still-half hard erection, rocking her hips a couple times as he groaned, tightening his hold on her waist. She did her own eyebrow wiggle, mimicking him and earning a strained laugh for her troubles. “After all, you did offer to help me relax,” she added on as a final argument. Emma could feel him getting more aroused and she wiggled on his lap again. Killian growled and without warning, stood up and picked her over his shoulder. He walked them towards his bedroom, her giggles echoing in the apartment, her body thrumming with anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a longer than usual wait, but this took me longer than most CS smut scenes...I blame Gilmore Girls and Netflix 100%. Rating is boosting up to E for this chapter, so if that is not your thing, check back next chapter for fluffy morning after and some more feels with the gang. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, enjoy! ;)

Killian set Emma down on the bed, then turned around to dim the lights, giving her an excellent view of his ass. Emma wiggled to the center of the bed, watching Killian saunter around the room. “Now, my love, I believe I promised you relaxation?” Killian asked, rounding the bed and holding up oil. Emma gasped, her eyes lighting up. He chuckled, crawling up on the bed. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” he continued before kissing her. Emma moaned into the kiss, her hands going to his shirt, running her hands to the bottom of his torso to push the hem up. Killian was doing the same to her, his hands revealing more skin as he pushed her own shirt up. They broke apart to breath and pull their shirts over their heads, then Killian pushed Emma’s shoulders gently, guiding her to lay down on her back. He knelt between her spread legs and she saw his erection straining at the zipper of his pants. She reached up and managed to pop the bottom before he pulled her hands away. “No, love. Tonight is all about you.” Emma gazed up at Killian, biting her lip as she took in his bare chest. She had seen him topless before, but never had allowed herself to appreciate the sight. He was gorgeous. Tanned skin covered by dark, curly hair that narrows into a trail leading into his jeans. Killian was muscular in all the right places, his pants hanging low on his hips, revealing his hipbones and lower ab muscles. Emma couldn’t help but reach up and run a flat palm over his chest, nails scratching lightly against his skin. Killian hissed and his head tilted back as his eyes half closed. “Emma,” he moaned. “Love, please,” he trailed off.

 

“If tonight is about me, what if I want to touch?” she asked innocently, looking up at him through her eyelashes, letting her lower lip extend into a pout. Killian looked down at her and cursed.

 

“Bloody siren, you’ll be the death of me.” He moved his hands to her waistband and dragged her leggings and underwear off in one motion, leaving her in her bra. “Later, I promise love. You can touch me all you want later,” Killian insisted, apparently set on his plan. Emma recalled how good his brief touch had felt in the living room and nodded, letting him flip her over. He unclasped her bra and she quickly pulled the straps off her arms, throwing the garment off the bed. Emma felt the bed move behind her and lifted up to look, catching Killian in time to see him strip off his jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs, his erection prominently displayed through the material. Emma swallowed, her throat dry. She knew he had to be above average with all of the innuendos he told, but she hadn’t allowed herself to really picture what that meant. Even through his underwear she could see he was thick and long. Emma closed her eyes as he crawled back up on the bed, wondering how she was going to relax now. “Enjoying the view again, are we love?” Killian murmured as he ran his fingertips down her spine.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma lied, hoping he’d ignore the blush spreading on her cheeks. A smack suddenly filled the room as his palm landed on her ass, then gripping her skin to grind his erection against her. Emma couldn’t help but moan.

 

“I think you do, love, but we’ll revisit that later,” Killian said, his voice low. She got one more spank as he pulled away and she whimpered. “Do you like that?” he asked. Emma nodded. “I couldn’t hear you, love. Do you like being spanked like a naughty girl?” He did it again on the other side.

 

“Yes!” Emma moaned out. She tensed in anticipation, waiting to find out if he would do it again.

 

“We’ll revisit that later too,” Killian promised. “But it doesn’t seem to help with your relaxation,” he chided as he pushed her hips back down to the bed firmly, coaxing her muscles to relax. Emma hadn’t even realized she had moved her hips towards him. She willed her body to relax, laying her arms by her side. She felt her hair being gathered up and placed in a loose bun on top of her head. Wait, where had he gotten a hair tie? “Your wrist love,” Killian answered her question and she realized she had asked it out loud. She heard the bottle of oil pop open and Killian’s hands rubbing together before he ran them down her back in one long movement, spreading the warmed oil. His hands made their way back to her shoulders and she moaned as he started firmly attacking the knots in her muscles. She had been missing out on this while in denial? God she was an idiot. Granted, Killian probably would’ve given her one if she asked, but it definitely would not have been sans clothes. And Killian sans clothes, Emma decided, was the best thing in the world. She was jolted from her thoughts as Killian hit a particularly nasty knot and she sucked in a deep breath, tensing up again. “Shh,” he soothed, pressing on the knot firmly until it relaxed out. Killian moved on and she lost herself in the feeling of his hands moving over her body and the scent of the oil as he massaged it into her skin. Once her shoulders were deemed relaxed enough by Killian, he moved to her arms, then her lower back. As time passed, his hands moved not to relax but to arouse. His fingers brushed the sides and underneath of her breasts, then skimming across to dip between her legs, teasing higher each time. Soon enough, Emma was whimpered and wiggling her hips against the bed, seeking any kind of friction.

 

“Killian, please!” she finally managed to gasp out and she could hear his smug grin.

 

“Please what, darling?” Killian asked, his hands pausing in his ministrations. She huffed and wiggled her ass a little more suggestively, but he stilled her movements with a firm grasp on her hips. “Use your words, love,” he murmured in his low voice.

 

“Please stop teasing,” Emma moaned out.

 

“There’s a good girl,” he said before pulling her hips up. “Up you go.” Killian re-arranged her so that her ass was up in the air, her knees spread and her shoulders still resting on the bed. Emma held her breath in anticipation. Thankfully, he didn’t make her wait long. She felt his breath on her sensitive skin before Killian pressed a kiss to her wet lips. “God, you are absolutely soaked, love,” Killian moaned before diving in.

 

“Oh god, Killian,” Emma moaned, grabbing the comforter in her fists, she had to hold on to something to stay grounded to reality.

 

“You taste delicious,” he murmured after a few minutes, kissing up and down her inner thigh. “Could eat you forever love,” he continued before sucking hard on her clit.

 

“Killian!” she shrieked. He hummed against her skin and slipped one, then two fingers into her pussy. Killian moved his fingers in and out, curling them to find her g-spot. “Yes, there!” Emma gasped out when he found it. She almost felt him growl in response as he pressed harder, flicking her clit with his tongue.

 

“Come for me,” he groaned out, moving away to pump his fingers faster and harder. “Come on, love. Be a good girl and come for me,” Killian egged her on, dipping his head to suck on her clit again. Emma felt her orgasm hurtling towards her. All it took was for a few more pumps of his fingers and a graze of teeth on her clit to send her tumbling over the edge.

 

“Killian,” she moaned as she came, her muscles tightening over and over again, clamping down on his fingers as the pleasure washed over her, and she collapsed onto the bed. She vaguely felt Killian slow his movements and remove his fingers before laying next to her. Emma’s breathing started to slow down and she felt Killian’s fingers tracing up and down her spine.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous when you come for me Emma, an absolute goddess in my bed,” Killian murmured in her ear before kissing her exposed neck. She moaned softly in response, worn out but still buzzing with want from probably one of the best orgasms in her life, and he wasn’t even inside her. “You with me, Swan?” he asked. Emma nodded and turned onto her side, catching his hand in hers. She pulled him even closer, kissing him and rolling him onto his back, straddling his hips. His erection hadn’t waned while he had been focusing on her and she rolled her hips against his clothed cock.

 

“Let’s get these off, shall we?” Emma asked, reaching up and tugging her hair tie out, shaking her head until her golden curls were loose. Killian groaned, looking down at her through half closed lids as she pulled his own underwear down his thighs. He kicked them off impatiently once she got them to his calves and she danced her fingers back up his muscular legs. Jesus, was there a part of him that wasn’t muscular? Not that she was complaining, but Jesus. At least she knew he would have some good fucking stamina. His erection was resting against his stomach now, freed from the confines of his underwear. Emma licked her lips as she lightly traced a finger from the base to his belled head. Killian groaned and she smiled, her turn to be smug as she delicately licked the vein up his cock.

 

“Emma,” he moaned her name, his hand finding her hair. She licked and placed kisses over his cock until he was thrusting his hips up. Emma smiled, glad to be giving him back some of his own medicine. “Emma, please,” Killian gasped out. She looked up at him, finding him completely wrecked and her pussy clenched in anticipation. “Emma, I need to be inside you, please,” Killian babbled. She made her way up to sit on his thighs just behind his cock, wrapping her hand around him and pumping him a few times. Then, Emma lined up him, sinking down on him as they locked eyes.

 

“Killian,” she moaned slowly. He felt so fucking good, filling her up completely, hitting places she didn’t even know existed. She spread her knees and tucked her feet under her ass on his thighs, making him slip deeper inside her. Emma couldn’t move for a moment, her hands planted on his chest as she breathed deep. Her muscles fluttered around him as she adjusted to his size. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had sex, but she knew for a fact they had not been even remotely as big. Killian’s hands ran up her sides before holding her breasts, thumbs flicking at her nipples. He was taking shallow breaths, but seemingly content to let her take her time, sitting on him. Emma rocked her hips tentatively, moaning again with the slight amount of friction it gave her. She kept moving like that, rocking back and forth, and Killian moved his hips with her. One rock had him hitting her g-spot and she gasped. “There. Oh god, Killian,” Emma moaned and he furrowed his brow in concentration, aiming to repeat the exact same motion and succeeding. They are dancers, after all. And with that, there was another orgasm about to wash over her. “Killian, so close,” Emma whimpered.

 

“Touch yourself love,” Killian growled, his hands holding her ass as he pushed up into her. She nodded and moved her hand to where they were joined, quickly finding and rubbing her clit. A few hard and fast flicks to her clit and Emma was falling, muscles clenching around his cock rhythmically. Emma vaguely saw Killian clench his jaw, like he was trying not to follow her into pleasure. As the waves subsided, she relaxed onto his chest, kissing his neck.

 

“Killian, holy crap, that’s never happened,” she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

 

“What?” he murmured back, looking at her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Emma shook her head, realizing what she had said and not wanting to repeat it right now. She quickly started kissing down his neck, distracting him by rocking her hips against his. “Emma,” he groaned, tightening his arms around her waist. Killian rolled them over, ending up straddling her right leg and resting her left on his shoulder. “Get ready, love,” Killian warned before sitting up, and grabbing her hips. He moved his own hips slow but steady at first, pulling all the way out each time, consistently speeding up. Soon, he was fucking her with abandon. Emma was gripping his knee with one hand, grabbing the headboard with the other as she moved back and forth on the bed, moaning each time Killian bottomed out. “Look at me love,” Killian moaned. “God, I’m so close, love. Come with me, you’ve got one more in you, I know you do, love.” Emma’s eyes widened and she slightly shook her head.

 

“Killian, I don’t think I can,” she gasped out. He growled, picking up the pace to fuck her even faster.

 

“Nonsense,” he bit out, lifting one hand from her hips to spank her ass, harder than before. Emma gasped and her pussy clenched around his cock. “There’s a good lass,” he moaned, rubbing her clit with her thumb, spanking her intermittently with the other. Faster than she would have ever believed, Emma was coming again, screaming out his name this time as her toes curled and pleasure washed throughout her whole body. She barely registered Killian losing rhythm and fucking her faster before pushing his hips against hers hard. “Emma, Emma, Emma,” he moaned out as he came, falling forward to land next to her. Her leg slid down from his shoulder to land on his waist. She wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but eventually they moved to spoon together, her back fitting perfectly against his front. Killian’s fingers traced her stomach softly as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

 

“I love you,” Emma whispered as her eyes began to stay permanently closed. She was exhausted from the long day filled with the whole gamut of emotion and physical exertion. And Killian’s bed was definitely more comfortable than hers. Especially with his arms around her.  

 

“God, Emma. I love you so much,” Killian whispered back in her ear, holding her tighter as they both fell asleep, sated and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I had been doing so well with updates, but then finals hit! :( Done now, and here is the last chapter in the main storyline. I may (probably) revisit for some smutty extra chapters or to see them on their date, but I saw this as a good ending. (and since I am crap at updating consistently) Smut before the page break, if not your thing you can skip to after the page break. :) Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Enjoy!!

Sunlight was streaming lighting the room, a beam falling across the bed as Emma half opened her eyes the next morning. Groaning, she managed to lift her wrist to check her watch, not wanting to disturb the arm that was resting on her waist. 7:30 AM. Oh hell no. She needed to go back to sleep but the sun was making it impossible. Stupid Killian and his morning persona. There was a reason she had blackout curtains in her room and this was precisely it. She shifted, testing Killian’s responsiveness. Nothing. Deeming that a success, she cautiously squirmed out of his grip and slid off the bed, holding back a groan as her muscles protested. Silently, Emma made her way to the window and slid the curtains closed. Instantly the room darkened, only a hint of daylight peeking in around the edges. Emma was about to return to bed when her bladder protested. Well, she was already up, she thought and quickly moved around the room to the adjoining bathroom. Since Killian had found the apartment for them, they had decided it was only fair that he get the master’s bedroom. Emma tried to go to the bathroom quickly, not wanting Killian to wake up without her. Just as she finished, she began to hear him move in the bed, and she hurried to wash her hands. Emma got to the doorway just in time to see Killian fully wake up, feel the sheets next to him, then sit up quickly. His gaze darted around the now-dark room until he saw her silhouette. Even in the faded light, Emma could read the expressions as they danced across his face. Terror, then fear, then hurt, then shame and finally relief all were visible to her as he stared at her, his barely awake mind trying to catch up. “Swan, I…” he gasped out and Emma finally moved to join him on the bed, sliding to sit on his lap. His arms went around her waist immediately, almost instinctively.

 

“Hey,” she said in a soft voice, ducking her head to kiss above his heart before meeting his gaze. He leaned back slightly to rest against the headboard.

 

“Emma, love, I woke up and you weren’t here…I’m sorry for assuming,” Killian tried to explain and Emma quieted him with a kiss. This she understood. Hell, she probably would have assumed the same thing if their positions were reversed.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said, cupping his jaw with her hand. “I woke up and had to close the curtains and go to the bathroom, that’s all. It’s alright. Total honesty, remember?” Emma made sure to keep eye contact with him until she was done, moving her hand to his hair as he nodded and let his head fall to her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I hate that I’ve made you feel this way, that you’re scared of my running away. I’m sorry. I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere,” she soothed, running her fingers through his hair. Yesterday had not only brought her fears to the surface, but Killian’s as well, and Emma knew he needed re-assurance. “I love you,” she murmured, kissing his forehead, moving her fingers down to his spine. She heard a muffled response back. They stayed like that for a moment longer before Killian slid her to the bed.

 

“I need to go too,” he said as way of explanation and she nodded, sliding back down and burrowing underneath the covers. Emotional crisis averted, it was time to go back to sleep. “What were you doing up, love?” she heard him ask. “You normally sleep till noon if you can, sometimes later. Abominable waste of a day if you ask me. There’s only one thing worth staying in bed for,” Killian continued as he finished and walked back out. She saw him wiggle his eyebrows at his last comment. She didn’t answer until he was back in bed, his arms wrapped around her as they faced each other.

 

“I told you,” Emma said, snuggling into his chest. “Light and bodily functions.” She felt rather than heard his chuckle and closed her eyes.

 

“Though, now that we’re both up, what do you say we partake in some extra-curricular activities?” Killian spoke up again. Emma shook her head. “No? Love, you wound me. Did I not satisfy last night?”

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” she managed to get out, keeping her eyes firmly closed.

 

“That wasn’t a no,” Killian pointed out. “Shall I try and convince you?” Emma was about to shake her head again, she needed her sleep god damn it, but she realized at the last minute what that convincing would entail. They did have quite a lot of time to make up for, and she could feel him start to harden underneath her.

 

“Okay. Convince me,” she said. Killian smirked and rolled her onto her back.

 

“I do love me a challenge,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Please, you couldn’t handle it,” Emma countered playfully and was rewarded to see Killian’s eyes darken.

 

“I think you’re the one who would be able to handle it,” he retorted, popping the t at the end of the sentence. Emma swallowed at the look on Killian’s face, his dark eyes staring at her like he wanted to devour her. He smirked again and spread her knees. “There’s a love,” he encouraged as she brought her feet to the bed to bend her knees. He started kissing up her thighs and Emma was about to close her eyes in pleasure when she realized they never cleaned up from last night.

 

“Wait,” Emma gasped out and half closed her legs. Killian immediately pulled away, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on her knees, concern overtaking lust on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Emma flushed.

 

“Don’t you want me to clean up first?” she asked. Confusion flitted over Killian’s features before he understood.

 

“Emma, my love, the fact that you wear my seed between your legs makes me love you even more. How could I not want to worship you?” Killian looked so earnest that Emma couldn’t help but believe him. Flushing a deeper shade of red, she nodded and relaxed her legs, spreading them for him again. He kissed back up her thighs, starting at her knees and working his way up one leg and repeating the motion on the other. Emma whimpered as he pressed his lips to her clit in a soft kiss, not breaking eye contact. She reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him in place as he started to fuck her with his tongue. He thrust in and out shallowly, swirling his tongue around her entrance as his thumb rubbed her clit, the rest of his hand splayed over her hips to keep her still. Emma couldn’t look away, the sight so erotic it was turning her on even more. He worked her up quickly, listening for her quiet gasps and moans, adjusting to make her sounds increase in volume. And then just as quickly, he pulled away.

 

“Killian!” Emma almost shouted, indignant. He had gotten her so close to her climax, only to stop when she needed it most.

 

“Have I convinced you?” Killian asked, looking smug as he licked his lips.

 

“Yes!” Emma sobbed out. “Killian, if you don’t do something, I’ll finish myself,” she warned, moving a hand to her clit. He leaned forward, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

 

“Not so fast,” Killian growled. He started nibbling her neck, all still holding her hands.

 

“Killian, please!” He moved down to kiss and suck on her nipples, causing her to arch her back in response. “Killian,” she moaned, rocking her hips against his in an effort to try and find some friction.

 

“Hold on to the headboard, love,” Killian murmured against her skin and Emma rushed to comply, wrapping her fingers around the dark rod iron that made up his headboard. He leaned back, running his gaze down her body before grabbing her legs and placing them on his shoulders. Emma couldn’t help rub against his cock, now pressed between their bodies. She whimpered as the head hit her clit and Killian moaned. “You’re so wet for me, love. I can feel it now. Soaking wet and hot.” He slid his hand down her legs to grab the base of his cock, the other hand still holding her knees closed. Emma closed her eyes in anticipation, but as soon as she felt his head slip past her lips, it was gone again.

 

“Killian,” Emma moaned. She wasn’t going to beg, not yet at least, but he was driving her crazy. Killian repeated the motion, over and over again, not going any deeper yet each time her muscles responded and clamped down, trying to squeeze him. The teasing was affecting him too. Emma could see his jaw tensing and feel his grip on her legs tighten as he went on like this, barely fucking her.

 

“You fancy yourself always in control, don’t you love,” Kilian growled out after some very long moments. Emma opened her eyes slowly, thinking not her top priority at the moment. “How in control are you right now? You don’t need to be afraid to ask for what you want, not here with me, love. I’ll give you anything you want, anything you need, you just to ask for it. Give up control, love, it’ll feel so good.” Killian’s voice grew lower and his accent more pronounced as he talked, inducing a fresh wave of heat and wetness between her legs. Emma whimpered as he slipped a tiny bit deeper with her added slickness. God, he felt so good, even like this.

 

“Killian,” she gasped out and he paused in his movements, waiting to hear what she said. Emma opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the right words.

 

“Tell me, darling,” Killian encouraged, now back to rubbing his cock against her clit. Emma thought frantically, trying to get her pleasure-scattered brain into figuring out what she did want.

 

“I can’t think!” she finally whined frustratingly, earning a chuckle from him.

 

“Don’t think, feel,” he replied. She tried to rock her hips, increase the pressure, something, but he tightened his hold on her legs with a shake of his head and a couple of tsk’s. Emma forced her brain to work a little harder, his teasing was just enough to keep her on the edge and she needed more. She wanted him closer to her, wanted to feel his body pressed against hers.

 

“Kil…Killian,” she tried again, fumbling to find words. She just needed to fall into mindless pleasure with him. “Make love to me, please,” she finally whispered out.

 

“Oh my Emma,” he whispered back, dropping her legs so he could kiss her. “That I will do gladly.” He rolled them on their sides, still facing one another, and guided her top leg to sit above his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering as his chest hair teased her nipples. Killian’s hands settled on her ass, and then finally, finally, he slid home. Emma moaned, her muscles squeezing and holding him in placed. Killian looked just as wrecked as she felt and she pressed her lips to his. His extra scruff scratched her skin as he deepened the kiss but she liked his beard against her skin. He stayed still inside her until they pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath. Locking eyes with her, Killian started moving ever so slowly out, then just as slowly back in, over and over again. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing, the sound of his cock dragging in and out against her wet folds, and an occasional moan or whimper. Emma was losing herself in Killian’s eyes. The blue iris was just a thin line around his expanding pupils, as she sure hers were as well, but she still saw the depth of feeling hidden inside him. Emma had never felt this way before in her entire life, and even though she had to struggle against the instinct to close her eyes with the amount of pleasure coursing through her, she managed to keep them open. She was so focused on him that she almost didn’t realize her orgasm was upon her.

 

“Killian,” she moaned out his name, not giving him any warning as she came, methodically squeezing him over and over again, fighting to keep her eyes open the whole time. Killian groaned in response, speeding up his hips and she knew he was close as well. Breaking eye contact at last, she leaned in and kissed him again, tangling her tongue with his. Killian came quickly after that, moaning into their kiss before breaking away and burying his head in the crook of her neck. Emma managed to roll them both so that she was on her back and Killian was laying on top of her, grabbed a blanket and half-hazardly pulled it over them.

 

“What did you mean last night?” Killian asked, holding her close. His question pulled her out of the sleep she was starting to enter and it took her a second to realize what he was asking about. Oh shit.

 

“When?” Emma asked, not looking forward to answering. His ego was big enough as it was. Killian huffed against her skin.

 

“Emma,” he said as a reproach. She sucked in a deep breath.

 

“I’ve never come more than once during sex, and almost never during, you know, penetration,” Emma blushed and whispered the last word, keeping her eyes closed. Even so, she could feel Killian shift from resting his head to holding himself up on his elbow, looking up at her.

 

“Love, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said softly. “All those others were wankers, not properly worshipping the beauty they were lucky enough to have grace their presence.” His compliment made her blush again. “Emma, look at me,” Killian coaxed and she fluttered her eyes open after a few seconds. “There she is,” Killian encouraged softly. “My love, I will always seek to put your pleasure above anything else. If I ever fail to do so, I hope you’ll tell me.” Emma nodded.

 

“I will.” The matter settled, Killian lowered his head and nuzzled against her breasts. “I love you,” Emma whispered, sleep starting to tug her under. She drifted back to sleep to the feel of Killian’s soft kisses against her skin and a soft “I love you.”

 

\--- --- ---  

 

Emma slowly woke back up, stretching her sore muscles and rolling onto her side. She heard Killian’s voice in the living room, humming along to music she now heard filtering through the apartment. Emma checked her watch again. 11:30 am. Okay, she could get up. She rolled out of bed and grabbed Killian’s shirt from before. The Hensley dipped low, displaying the tops of her breasts and fell just below her ass. Making her way out of the room, Emma walked down the hallway, her steps quiet as she listened to Killian, his humming having progressed to singing along with the radio. She rounded the corner and was greeted by one of the best sights she had probably ever seen. Spying her bag within reaching distance, she tiptoed over and grabbed her phone. Ignoring the notifications, Emma swiped to access the camera then went back to her vantage point. She turned the phone towards Killian, watching through the screen as he sang, facing away from her, booty-shaking along to the song absolutely stark naked. Her giggles grew louder as he kept going until he obviously heard her, turning around. Emma saw his face grow annoyed, affection taking a back seat but still there.

 

“What are you going?” Killian asked, pausing and staring at her holding the phone.

 

“Nothing,” she replied through laughs, still videotaping. He stalked towards her, Emma still giggling and keeping the phone facing him.

 

“Emma, is that a video?” he asked when he got within reaching distance. She didn’t answer, keeping it going until he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, managing to shut off the camera before letting the phone fall to the ground. Killian bent down and grabbed it again and Emma reached for it.

 

“No!” she screeched as he opened the lock screen. Killian smirked at her, annoyance gone but mischievous in its place.

 

“Since you seem so fond of this device this morning,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“I have plenty of devices I’m fond of,” Emma said, unable to stop her gut reaction to make innuendos. She blames Kilian one hundred percent. Killian stopped his train of thought and stared at her.

 

“We’re revisiting that thought very soon, Swan,” he said in a low voice and she shivered. “As I was saying, since you’re so fond of this right now, let’s put it to good use,” Killian finished as he opened up Snapchat and found the group labeled ‘Rubes and MM’. He started a new video, holding the phone far enough away so it captured both of their heads and shoulders. “Since I’m sure the two of you are dying to know if she went through with it, she did, and now there won’t be any worries about booking that extra hotel room.” Emma smiled through the whole thing, utterly amused by all of it. Killian stopped talking and she was sure he was done, but he tilted his head down and kissed her, keeping it going until the video ran out of time. He pulled away and hit ‘send’, then turned his attention back to her, resuming the kiss. Emma melted into the wall, wrapping her arms around Killian’s neck. His hands moved from her waist to run down her legs, fingering the end of her shirt. She’s sure they would have kept going, breakfast be damned, but both of their phones started exploding with alerts and notifications. Killian pulled away and Emma chuckled.

 

“Like you didn’t think that would happen?” Emma asked as Killian whined in frustration, nuzzling her neck. She could tell he was tempted to ignore everyone when his phone rang with a call. “They’ll just keep calling,” she said, pushing on his chest so he would start moving. Killian moved to the kitchen and grabbed his phone.

 

“Hey mate,” Killian said and Emma knew David had called him. “Oi, mate, hang on,” she heard him say as he walked past her back into the bedroom. “It’s not your bloody business if I’m wearing pants or not,” Killian retorted indignantly before he lowered his voice to continue talking with David. Emma grabbed her phone from the floor and made her way to the couch, pulling her legs underneath her as she checked her notifications. She was about to reply but a FaceTime request from Ruby flashed on her screen. Taking a deep breath, Emma steeled herself before answering.

 

“Hey Rubes,” Emma said.

 

“Was he naked in your snap? Please tell me he was naked!” Ruby practically yelled at her through the phone. Emma smiled and said nothing. “Emma, you have to give me something to work with. Why was your phone out anyway?” At that she blushed.

 

“He might have been singing and dancing in the kitchen,” Emma said vaguely and at this Ruby did squeal.

 

“Do you have video?!”

 

“If you’re good I’ll show it to you at the next workshop. I’m not texting that.”

 

“Gurrl,” Ruby sighed in appreciation. “So how did it all go?” Emma shrugged.

 

“We both said our piece and decided to give things a go. He’s going to plan a real date.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

“I meant the sex, silly.” Emma blushed. “That good, huh? Well, I’m so happy for you both, really,” Ruby said.

 

“Thanks, Rubes,” Emma replied. Mary Margaret’s face appeared on the screen. “Whoops, gotta go, MM’s calling. I’ll talk to you later.” Ruby said goodbye and Emma switched over to Mary Margaret’s FaceTime call. “Will you go stop your husband from grilling Killian?” Emma said as a way of greeting.

 

“Oh that I could,” Mary Margaret replied with a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m so, so happy for you Emma. You deserve this,” Mary Margaret continued in a softer voice.

 

“Thanks. I’m slowly understanding that,” Emma said quietly. Changing the subject to brighten the mood, Emma asked, “So do you think this will change their bromance?” Mary Margaret laughed.

 

“I think that’s why David called. He wanted reassurance Killian still loves him too.” They both burst into giggles.

 

“Oi, are you laughing at me?” Killian suddenly asked, appearing behind the couch. Emma brought her face up to his for a short peck.

 

“Never. Oh, you put pants on,” she said in return.

 

“HA! I knew you weren’t wearing pants!” David’s voice yelled from Killian’s phone.

 

“Mary Margaret, will you tell your husband to behave?” Killian asked, peering over Emma’s shoulder at her phone.

 

“Charming!” Mary Margaret called, using her nickname for David. Killian shut off the call from his end and David slowly came into view on Emma’s screen.

 

“Alright, alright,” David grumbled. “This better not change anything,” he warned, point a finger at the both of them.

 

“It won’t,” Killian said, at the same time Emma said, “Yes, Dad.” All four burst into laughter.

“We’ll let you two get back to your Monday off,” Mary Margaret said as a farewell before they waved and signed off. Killian made his way back to the kitchen after pressing a kiss to Emma’s forehead and she followed.

 

“Coffee?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“As if I don’t know you at all. Already in the pot,” Killian replied. Luckily, it seemed as though he had just been getting items ready for pancakes, and hadn’t actually been cooking when she had interrupted him.

 

“Mm, you’re the best,” Emma said, letting him go to go find a mug.

 

“Just for providing you coffee? Do I need to be jealous of every barista in the city?” Killian teased and Emma smacked his (now unfortunately covered) ass lightly in retaliation, chuckling.

 

“Do you need help?” She asked, leaning against the counter and holding her coffee. Killian looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. “Hey, I can cook!” Emma protested.

 

“Frozen pizza. We’re not having frozen pizza for breakfast.” Emma grumbled lightheartedly and hopped up on the counter, just as happy to watch Killian putter around their kitchen. “What are we gonna do with the spare room now?” Emma asked after a few moments of companionable silence. Killian froze.

 

“Spare room?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I just assumed we’d both use yours now…” Emma rambled and then trailed off. “Unless you don’t want to do that. That’s okay too. We don’t have to move that fast if you don’t want to,” Emma was broken out of her panicked ramblings by the hard press of Killian’s lips against hers.

 

“There’s nothing I would love more than to wake every morning holding you in my arms,” he reassured her. Emma nodded. “As for your room, we can turn it into a dance space, or keep a bed in it for when people visit.”

 

“Okay, good. Because I really like our apartment,” Emma said with a relieved smile.

 

“As do I, love,” Killian replied, kissing her softly once more before turning back to the stove. Emma watched him finish in silence, reveling in the fact that this was now her life, laughing and joking and kissing in the kitchen with the man who loves her. She just couldn’t wait to continue living it, with Killian, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hopefully with winter break, I'll have some spare time to work on my other two works. I promise they're not abandoned!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter! It's a longer one so enjoy! The second half will hopefully be up soon!

Emma woke up on a Saturday morning much like any other day, the smell of coffee permeating the apartment and NPR playing in the background from the kitchen. The one difference was that this Saturday both her and Killian had the weekend free, no Storybrooke Dance Project workshop. David and Mary Margaret were in the international section of their schedule and due to travel costs and demand, they were the only ones who had gone on the Europe part of the schedule since they started it. Normally on weekends without SDP, Emma woke up lackadaisical without the promise of the energy from students and her fellow SDP teachers. This weekend, however, Emma woke up refreshed and recharged. It had been about 2 weeks since her and Killian and gotten together, and they had been the best two weeks of her life. Unfortunately, due to their hectic schedules and Killian’s insistence of planning a proper date, they hadn’t been able to go on their first date, even as they were making up for lost time in other ways. Emma was still sore from their most previous bout of love-making the night before and she stretched before rolling out of bed and throwing on a robe. Killian had graciously agreed to move her black out curtains from her room into theirs, but nothing else had really changed. She was using her old closet as an extra one for storage, keeping her current clothes in Killian’s with them. It was nice to have the bathroom attached to the bedroom and she went in there now to wash her face and brush her teeth before leaving to try and find Killian in the apartment.  She stopped by the kitchen first, pouring herself a cup of coffee but not finding him. Emma followed the sound of the radio out to their small terrace, finally finding Killian sitting in one of their patio chairs that barely fit, his phone hooked up to his speakers. Emma paused at the doorway, taking in and appreciating the site before her. Killian had thrown on sweatpants, but his torso was out for display. He had his feet up on the railing and was idly sipping his own drink. “Hey sailor,” she greeted him softly, stepping out onto the terrace to join him.

 

“Morning love,” Killian replied, dropping his legs so she could sink onto his lap. “I don’t know why I listen to this bloody program every morning,” he complained, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

“Is the world still falling apart?” Emma asked, pressing her lips to his shoulder. Killian hummed in response.

 

“I’m glad you’re up, I was going to wake you soon,” he said after a few minutes of both of them listening to the broadcast.

 

“Why? Do we have something planned?” Emma asked, looking up at him in surprise. Killian ran his hand up and down her thigh, smirking as goosebumps formed in response. “Besides that?” She teased and Killian chuckled.

 

“Aye, you could say that,” he said vaguely. Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“What's going on, Killian?” She had been looking forward to a day of lounging around with him when their weekends normally consisted of hectic children and barely seeing each other. Killian feigned insult.

 

“A man can’t plan a day for his love without being subjected to the Spanish Inquisition? Why don’t you hop in the shower and let me surprise you, Swan,” Killian asked and Emma nodded, immediately intrigued. By now she had figured out that he was taking her out on their long awaited date, but why all of the secrets? Nonetheless, she pressed her lips to his, loving the way he immediately responded, his hands tightening on her hips and thigh as he deepened the kiss.

 

“Won’t you join me?” Emma asked coyly, her hands playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Killian’s hands tightened for a second then released her.

 

“As much as I want to, if I do we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” Emma pouted.

 

“Promises, promises,” she teased as she rose from his lap, earning a smack to the rear for her sass. “Do I get any clues as to where we’re going so I can get dressed?” Emma asked once she reached the doorway.

 

“Just get in the shower, woman, and everything will be made clear in its own time,” Killian sassed back. She stuck out her tongue and made her way back to their room, dropping her robe while she was still within eyesight of Killian, earning her a groan. Emma showered quickly but then stood in front of the mirror in her towel, unsure how to proceed. It was just approaching noon, so she didn’t want to go over kill on makeup, but it really would help if she knew where they were going. Sighing, Emma decided to go with simple and understated, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and picking soft blush colors for her makeup. Upon exiting the bathroom, she was surprised to find a champagne pink dress laying on the bed, with her nude heels pulled from their closet. The dress was patterned with roses of the same color that shimmered slightly in the light. Smiling to herself and shaking her head, Emma slipped the dress over her head, wondering when Killian had time to go buy this. The dress and the weather didn’t warrant a bra, but she pulled on a pair of blush colored lacey boyshorts from the back of her drawer. Killian had good taste, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. The cap sleeves and sweetheart neckline complimented her collarbones, and the A-line started at her natural waist complimented her slim figure. Emma slipped back into the bathroom to put on pink lipstick and perfume, then left the bedroom. Her heels clacked on the floor, most likely alerting Killian, but she didn’t see him until she hit the living room. He was facing away from her, dressed in tight grey slacks, a light blue button down shirt and a light vest with grey stitching for a design. Emma could tell that his hands were in front of him, hidden from her view at the moment. Once she stopped walking, Killian slowly turned around, his eyes widening and mouth opening as he looked her over. Emma blushed and did a little twirl for him.

 

“Emma, you look,” he paused and his eyes roamed over her once again. “Stunning,” he finished and she realized that he was holding a single red rose in his hand. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the top before wrapping her fingers around the stem of the rose.

 

“Thank you,” she said, then swallowed. “You look…” she trailed off, trying to find the right word.

 

“I know,” Killian cut in cockily with a smirk and Emma rolled her eyes. There was already a vase with water on the counter and she placed the rose in that before turning back to Killian.

 

“Can you tell me now where we’re going?” Emma asked as he handed her a matching clutch with her phone and wallet already inside. He chuckled and shook his head, placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her out of the apartment.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough love,” Killian said before they made their way out of their building and onto the street. Their apartment was in the Upper West Side and Killian guided her to a lunch place she had seen in passing since they moved, but never had the opportunity to go in.

 

“Really, Killian, all this intrigue for a place down the block?” Emma teased as they were shown to their table, a more secluded two-seater in the corner of the restaurant.

 

“This is only the start, love,” Killian replied, pulling out her seat before sitting down himself. The hostess placed two menus on the table. It was a French restaurant, Emma now realized, and an authentic one at that, with descriptions of the dishes in a combination of French and English that was bizarre to see printed. Emma barely noticed the waitress stop at their table, focused on decoding the menu, but Killian speaking what sounded like perfect French to the waitress had her slowly lowering her menu and raising her head in awe.

 

“You speak French?” she asked, slightly offended that it had taken her this long to know this about him. He nodded and scratched behind his ear, his telltale sign of nervousness. “Don’t get me wrong, that was incredibly hot, but…” her effort to remove the small amount of tension for him backfired as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“Oh? Incredibly hot? I’ll have to remember that love,” Killian said and she groaned and covered her face in her hands for a moment, feeling her skin flushed with blood.

 

“Well, what did you say?” Emma asked, lowering her hands when she felt confident that her face was no longer flaming red.

 

“I asked for water and a mimosa for each of us,” he replied. “Need help with the menu?” Killian asked after a few seconds. Emma nodded gratefully and he moved his chair over. He placed one hand on her thigh as he leaned closer to point out and describe different items on the menu. She tried to pay attention, honestly, but she was infinitely more taken with the way Killian’s voice sounded as he spoke the foreign words and the way his hand had slid higher, the way his lips had gotten closer to her neck and ear. “Love, are you paying attention?” Killian sounded amused as he asked the question.

 

“I’m listening,” Emma protested, earning her a smirk.

 

“Aye, but could you tell me what this dish here is?” Killian asked, pointing to the menu. Her eyes were too glazed over to focus and she hadn’t been retaining what he said, so she shook her head, earning her another chuckle. At that moment, the waiter came back with their drinks and posed a question to Killian, presumably asking if they were ready to order. He straightened himself to answer, speaking again in rapid French, and a wave of warmth washed over her body, causing Emma to squeeze her legs together. Killian glanced at her and back at the waiter. “Does the special sound good to you?” he asked and she nodded, biting her lip as he relayed their requests to the waiter. His fingers started bunching up the skirt of her dress and kept conversing with the waiter. Only the small smile and his insistent fingers gave her any indication that he had noticed her reaction. Finally the waiter left with a smile and Killian turned back to her, his eyes hungry and his smile wicked. “We’ve got ourselves a new kink, have we?” he murmured in her ear, pressing his lips to the soft kiss behind it that he knew was sensitive. “I wonder if I can make you come just by that, should we try that, mon amour?” Emma knew she should resist, knew that if he managed to do that she would never live that down, but she was too worked up to do anything but nod. “I think I’ll describe what I plan on doing to you tonight, how’s that, mon amour?” Killian continued and Emma nodded again, earning another kiss to the neck. His hand stayed on her upper thigh, not where she really needed it, but she knew he wasn’t going to move it closer anytime soon. Killian started talking, crooning really, his breath hot on her skin. Emma closed her eyes and let his soft voice wash over her senses, her nipples puckering under the fabric of her dress, her muscles uselessly clenching in arousal. She had an idea of what he was saying but couldn’t decipher specifics, her French limited to ballet terms. Killian’s voice grew lower as he became aroused along with her, making it even hotter. Emma felt her arousal grow, felt her underwear become more soaked and wanted to clench her thighs together, needed the friction but Killian kept a firm hold on her thigh, keeping it where it was. She whined and opened her eyes to find his, the blue almost completely absorbed by the black showing his arousal. She was close, but she didn’t think that just his voice was going to be enough. Without warning, he pressed down on her clit through her underwear and rubbed, the lace adding delicious friction. He kept talking, his lips pressing directly against her ear now. With a final press against her clit, she exploded, biting her lip hard to keep from crying out. Killian worked her through it, talking as he lessened the movements of his hand, then gently slid it out from under her skirt as he pressed kisses against her neck.

 

“Holy crap,” Emma muttered when she was able to. Killian hummed then pulled away.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked and she nodded, leaning forward to take a few long gulps of her drink. “You’re always beautiful when you come, but this was so hot,” Killian said in a low voice and Emma couldn’t help but laugh, unable to believe that had just happened. She leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss, pulling away just in time for their food to arrive.

 

“This looks wonderful,” she said as the waiter set down their plates. The special, apparently, was salmon with a variety of cooked squash. He had gotten a quiche with a side salad. She took a bite of hers and couldn’t help but moan as the salmon almost melted in her mouth. Killian’s hand tightened on her thigh and she swallowed quickly. “Sorry,” she said, unable to stop smiling.

 

“Quite alright love,” Killian responded in a low voice and they were silent for a few minutes while they ate, exchanging a few bites to try the other’s plate.

 

“So how do you know French?” Emma asked.  

 

“My mother was from France, she had moved to London to dance when she met my father. She always spoke it in the house until…” Killian trailed off. Emma knew that his mother had died when he was young, and had never pried into details. She placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly in support. He gave her a wry smile and swallowed before continuing. “I felt that the best way to honor her memory was to keep talking and studying the language, even more so after everything else that happened. It’s come in handy when working internationally,” he ended. Emma knew the ‘everything else’ was referring to his father's abandonment and the consequences on his relationship with his brother.

 

“I’m sorry,” Emma murmured. Killian shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Don’t be, love. I’ll speak French to you anytime,” he smirked, squeezing her knee teasingly.

 

“I’m sure you will,” Emma muttered, her face flushing again but more than willing to change the topic at her expense. He chuckled at her referencing what had just happened.

 

“I meant outside the bedroom, love, but we can certainly include it there too. You must know a little, don’t you?” Emma shrugged.

 

“A little would be an overstatement. I know the ballet terms, but I danced all over the country growing up so my pronunciation isn’t totally correct, and I know from having French teachers they use different words for things anyway. There were a few French dancers in the company,” she added, referencing the NYCB, “but they always knew more English than any of us did French, so they always spoke English with us. I never picked it up more than a few verbs to go along with the ballet lingo.” She finished and took a sip of her drink.

 

“Well, I’d be more than happy to teach you, if you’d want,” Killian said after a few beats of silence, scratching behind his ear. His blue eyes met hers and Emma was hit with how much of an offer this was for him, to share the last private bit of himself with her and she swallowed before answering.

 

“I’d love that,” she said softly. Then, to lighten the mood, “Planning a trip to France which would require all this extra-curricular knowledge?” Killian smirked.

 

“I want to see the world at your side, mon amour,” he said before kissing her sweetly. Emma had to swallow again.

 

“That sounds nice,” she managed to say, hoping to convey her depth of feelings. Killian pressed another kiss on her forehead before flagging their waiter down for their check. She reached for her purse and Killian put his hand on hers.

 

“Don’t even think about it, love,” he murmured as he handed the waiter his card without looking at the check. Emma tried to grumble but really didn’t put her heart into it. She knew how much planning the date meant to Killian, and if him paying for the day was important to him, she’d let it slide for today.

 

“What’s next?” Emma asked as they left the restaurant. Killian guided her the right way on the street with a gentle hand on her lower back before tracing his fingers to tangle with hers.

 

“Up next, a show,” Killian said with a smile as he guided her towards Times Square.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Short chapter that I've had written since Comet closed. For you theater fans, wanted to do an homage in my own work after seeing it in May (I hope my description served justice to the amazing show that it was) but grad school got in the way of my finishing the rest of the chapter. Hope you enjoy this portion and hopefully I'll have time to work on it over winter break!!

As they walked, Emma tried to remember which shows were running matinees, and which shows of those Killian could have gotten tickets for. “Swan, stop that,” Killian said as they waited to cross 8th Ave.

 

“Stop what?” Emma replied, bumping her hips into his as they walked.

 

“Trying to ruin the surprise,” he responded with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look. Emma gave him a raised eyebrow of her own. “Besides, the need for secrecy is no longer required,” he continued as they walked past Schubert Alley. They walked a little bit further down the block then Emma’s jaw dropped as Killian pulled her to a stop.

 

“You have got to be joking,” Emma said, staring up at the red and gold awning spelling out “Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812.” Killian scratched behind his ear with his free hand and reached into his inside jacket pocket with the other. He pulled out a box office envelope and opened it to show two tickets. “Killian,” she breathed as he steered her towards the doors and into the lobby. Emma had heard through the grapevine of dancers in the city that it was a totally immersive experience, creating a blend of pop and opera singing styles with its own unique style of dance influenced by Russian style folk dancing. Emma looked at the lobby in awe, they had totally redone the inside of the Imperial Theater to look like Cold War-era Soviet Union. The walls were covered in newspaper with gray cement showing through, the floor was bare to the cement foundation as well. The only pop of color was the souvenir stand at the end of the hallway. Killian showed the usher their tickets and guided her away from what seemed like the entrance to the theater and towards what looked like backstage. They followed the flow of people and usher instructions, eventually entering the theater onto the back of the stage. Emma stopped and looked around her, totally overwhelmed. The inside of the theater was decorated in red crushed velvet, with small tables with lights in between seats in the balcony and orchestra section. The proscenium had been completely removed and platforms created walkways around the pockets of audience members scattered throughout the theater. Gold starburst lights hung from the ceiling, giving the whole space a golden glow. Killian guided her down the steps and to the front row of the seats on the stage, gesturing to the aisle seat for her. Emma sunk down in her seat, almost more like a bench, her eyes still wide. From their seats, they could see almost the whole theater without having to turn, and she just had to turn a tiny bit to see the upstage area and door that they walked through. Emma turned to Killian and saw that he was equally as amazed, and she simply reached for his hand and squeezed it once. Without saying anything, he lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of hers, before resting both their hands on their touching legs. After a few more minutes of taking in the theater, Emma reached for the program and opened it, placing it in the middle of them so Killian could look too. Together, they read through the program, staring intriguingly at the family tree of characters, complete with sketched faces. As they read the bios of the cast, Emma searched for a name that either of them might know, but she didn’t recognize anyone in the cast. “Killian, how did you get us in here?” Emma asked. Killian chuckled and tilted his head towards hers so he didn’t have to speak over the din of the audience.

 

“You know my mate Will?” He asked and she nodded. Killian had met Will while they were both still in Europe, and had both independently moved to New York to follow jobs. And in Wills case, a girl as well. “His girl, Belle, is in the chorus. Plays the violin too apparently.” Emma opened the program again and flipped through the bios until she found the name. Now she recognized it, she had met Belle a few times when Killian either had them over or they all went out as a group. “I asked Will if he could get us tickets, and the dates worked for us to have a weekend free and for the cast to get comps today. Whoever they have as the star for the lead isn’t here today, and Belle was able to snag some tickets.”

 

“Well we will have to invite them over for dinner or go out on us when Belle has a free night,” Emma said before the lights began to fade and she settled in her seat to watch the first act.


End file.
